30 Manière d'embeter Pandora
by AuroreBlue
Summary: Bon, gros délire pour me faire pardonner mon absence Voici 30 conseils pour torturer un personnage qui plait !
1. Gil

**Bon, pour me faire pardonner mon absence, j'ai écrit un petit délire... **

**J'espère que ça vous donnera au moins le sourire :)**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Voici 30 conseil si, au cas où vous auriez du temps et un Gil devant vous, vous décidiez de l'embêter et/ou de le traumatiser. **

**Conseils trouvés suite à des analyses comportementales et psychologiques par moi-même et mon équipe de chercheurs – que je vous présenterai à l'occasion -.**

**Je décline toute responsabilité en cas d'agression par un psychopathe à ciseaux.**

1. Lui jeter un chat dessus.

2. Se déguiser en chat et le suivre toute la journée.

3. L'emmener au cinéma pour voir Catwoman.

4. Remplacer ses ingrédients par d'autres de saveur complètement opposée.

5. Lui dire qu'Oz déprime sévère.

6. Rajouter que c'est de sa faute.

7. Teindre ses vêtements en rose.

8. Lui coller des algues sur la tête.

9. Planquer ses cigarettes.

10. Simuler une pénurie de café.

11. Ajouter de l'alcool dans son verre.

12. Lui demander si Break est doué pour « ça ».

13. Le faire devant Vincent.

14. Le faire devant Sharon.

15. Le faire devant Oz et Alice.

16. Remplacer son fusil préféré par une réplique en plastique, de préférence qui n'envoie que de l'eau ou un petit drapeau marqué « PAN ! ».

17. Parfumer ses vêtements avec une odeur de poisson, histoire d'attirer les chats.

18. Débarquer pendant qu'il se douche (son seul moment de détente de la journée), masqué, en hurlant n'importe quoi ressemblant de près ou de loin à des menaces.

19. L'enfermer dans le placard de Vincent, ligoté et bâillonné, sans que ce dernier ne soit au courant.

20. Faire du frisbee avec son chapeau.

21. Redécorer son appartement selon les fantasmes de Sharon. A ses frais.

22. Planquer une armée de chatons sous son lit.

23. Mettre des glaçons dans son bain, et faire chauffer son eau bien fraiche

24. Lui accrocher une pancarte « Je suis minable, frappez-moi » dans le dos.

25. Lui accrocher une sucette dans le dos.

26. Lui accrocher des ciseaux dans le dos.

27. Profiter de son sommeil pour lui vernir les ongles en multicolore.

28. Lui lancer un regard plein de sous entendu en lui annonçant qu'en fait, il est vraiment plus petit que Break/Vincent/Oz/Reim/qui vous voulez.

29. Lui souhaiter tout plein de bonheur avec Ada devant Oz et Oscar.

30. Lui hurler « TU DEVRAIS AVOIR HONTE ! » à chacun de ses gestes. Il est VRAIMENT capable de culpabiliser.

**Bien sur, cette liste n'a pas été testée, nous tenions à garder Gilbert en vie, du moins jusqu'à la fin de l'histoire. **

**Maintenant, mon équipe de chercheurs et moi, nous allons nous terrer dans un coin perdu et effacer toute trace de notre existence afin de ne pas subir le même sort que les peluches de Psycho-Barbie.**

**Bonne chance en cas de test. Et au pire, nos condoléances.**

* * *

**Je pense pouvoir en écrire d'autres, des trucs comme ça ^^  
**

**N'hésitez pas à rewiewer pour me faire savoir qui qui je dois porter mon analyse x)**


	2. Break

**Et ainsi j poste un second chapitre, sur Break, suite à la proposition d'un illustre inconnu que je remercie.**

**Il faut dire que les idées étaient assez faciles à trouver (ou pas) x)**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Voici 30 actions susceptibles de bien embêter Break, trouvées par mon équipe (présentée à la fin de la liste) et moi même suites à de nombreuses analyses.**

**Si vous voulez les tester, c'est à vos risques et périls, et je vous conseille alors vivement de courir vite. Et loin.**

1. L'appeler Madame.

2. Rajouter : « Oups, Mademoiselle! ».

3. Faire un sous-entendu explicite concernant une quelconque relation avec Reim.

4. Faire un sous-entendu explicite concernant une quelconque relation avec Gilbert.

5. Faire un sous-entendu explicite concernant une quelconque relation avec Vincent.

6. Faire un sous-entendu explicite concernant une quelconque relation amoureuse devant Sharon.

7. Planquer ses bonbons.

8. Remplacer sa belle épée par un sabre en plastique.

9. Mettre de la teinture rose, bleue ou verte longue durée dans son shampoing.

10. Mettre des poils à gratter dans ses bottes.

11. Mettre de l'acide citrique sur ses bonbons.

12. Donner Emily à Vincent.

13. Attraper ses main et s'exclamer : « Ooooooh !Qu'elles sont belles !On dirait celles de Maman ! »

14. Mesurer la taille de ses doigts.

15. Mesurer son tour de taille.

16. Attraper une robe et faire remarquer qu'elle lui irait bien.

17. L'inscrire à des cours de danse.

18. Soulever sa mèche et hurler : « Y'A QUELQU'UUUUUUN ?! »

19. Répondre que non, y'a personne.

20. Fermer tous les placards à clé.

21. Teindre ses vêtements en rose, jaune, orange ou vert. Bien flashy et pas discret.

22. Mettre du caoutchouc sous ses semelles. Smouic smouic smouic.

23. Lui demander si les vampires existent, et s'il en est un.

24. Lui annoncer que vous l'envoyez en vacances dans l'Abysse.

25. Lui offrir une poupée appelée « Alyss ».

26. Mettre un cousin péteur sur sa chaise. Potache mais efficace !

27. Lui pincer les fesses et s'exclamer : « Mais t'es mieux foutu que moi ! »

28. Ajouter en maugréant : « Mais ça vaut pas le cul de Vince... »

29. L'aborder dans un couloir très fréquenté de Pandora et lui coller un soutif' sous le nez en lui disant : « Tiens, tu l'as oublié dans la chambre de Gil ! »

30. Sortir ensuite une culotte en dentelle : « Ah, et t'as aussi oublié ça dans la chambre de Reim ! »

* * *

**La liste présentée ici a été mise au point grâce à :**

**- Robert, analyste comportemental cocaïnomane.**

**- Griselda, psychologue dépressive.**

**- Jean-Kévin, expert en filatures.**

**- Marcel, type à la caméra (inspiré par La plume Rouge).**

**- Moi-même, Aurore, rédactrice en chef.**

**Nous formons l'équipe RGJ-KMA (original hein?).**

**Et nous vous souhaitons un bon trépas, ou du moins un bon coma, au cas où vous ne courriez pas assez vite.**


	3. Alice

**Bien le bonjour, cher fans de Pandora en quête de torture pour vos héros !**

**Aujourd'hui nous nous attaquons à Alice. Vous pourrez remercier notre psychologue, Griselda, qui est partie en dépression après avoir failli perdre son genoux dans un incident impliquant un lapin carnivore affamé.**

**Nous déclinons toute responsabilité en cas d'attaque par un rongeur armé.**

1. Lui piquer sa viande, tout simplement.

2. Se faire frotter la tête par Gil avant elle.

3. La laisser avec Sharon, des romans à l'eau de rose et des robes à froufrous.

4. L'enfermer dans le placard de Break (vous savez, celui où il dort?)

5. Se déguiser en Jack.

6. Parler de mandarines, de tresse ou de boîtes à musique.

7. Être végétarien.

8. Lui annoncer solennellement qu'elle est allergique à la viande.

9. Couper le second bras de Gil, histoire qu'il ne puisse plus cuisiner.

10. Être Break. Ou Jack. Ou Vincent.

11. L'empêcher de se disputer avec sa tête d'algues adorée.

12. L'emmener en journée shopping entre filles avec Ada, Sharon et Lottie.

13. La laisser avec Cheshire. C'est connu : les lapins adoooooorent les chats.

14. Mettre de l'alcool dans son verre, puis filmer la soirée.

15. La coincer dehors sous la pluie, puis lui faire des signes par le fenêtre en rigolant (compatible avec le 10).

16. La laisser passer l'après-midi dans la chambre de sa sœur.

17. Lui teindre les cheveux en blanc. De même pour l'intégralité de sa garde robe.

18. Découper ses peluches (compatible avec le 10).

19. Se servir d'elle comme cobaye (demandez à Griselda!).

20. Dire à Sharon qu'elle veut apprendre à danser.

21. Rajouter qu'elle serait mieux si Break l'aidait.

22. Mettre des boules puantes dans son assiette.

23. La confier à la mère, la fille et la grand-mère Rainsworth.

24. Lui coller des plumes multicolores dans les cheveux.

25. Lui faire un gros câlin et tout plein de bisous (compatible avec le 10 pour plus d'efficacité).

26. Lui faire remarquer qu'on voit sa culotte quand elle met des coups de pied.

27. Lui demander si elle peut mordre les joues de Break, juste pour connaître leur goût.

28. Couper les lacets de ses bottes.

29. Puis attendre qu'elle tombe pour la prendre en photo.

30. Lui gribouiller le visage pendant son sommeil.

**Voila voilà ! Et maintenant nous posons des piéges à lapin et allons nous terrer dans une grotte elle-même dans une caverne au fin fond de l'Himalaya afin de ne pas finir sous forme de rôti !**

**Nous en profiterons d'ailleurs pour cuisiner Vincent, hehehehe...**

**N'hésitez pas à vous venger en nous envoyant des noms ! **

**Oh, et nous déclinons toute responsabilité en cas d'accident U.U (comment ça déjà dit?) **


End file.
